


Don't Let Me Go

by GoofyGoldenGirl



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Desire, F/M, Foreplay, Kissing, Lust, Married Couple, Married Sex, Non-Explicit Sex, Passion, Reunion Sex, Reunions, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 08:52:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5369243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoofyGoldenGirl/pseuds/GoofyGoldenGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Twelve and River smut ;) </em>
  <br/>
  <em>To read the smuttier version go here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/5376686 </em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Let Me Go

She thought she lost him once. And now that he was in her arms, she wouldn't let him go.

Hungrily, her lips pressed against his'. So thin, so delicate that she swore she nearly swallowed them up. His hands slid down her back he pulled her in, opening his mouth to let her taste his fire. She felt it rise inside her: in her hands that nested in his hair, the flush on her skin, the tingling in her groin as she brushed up against him.

He picked her up, his hand lingering on her thigh as they entered The TARDIS. Her clammy hands nearly tore off his jacket, his shirt, feeling the palms of her hands touch his bare skin. His lips on her shoulder, he unzipped her dress, his long thin fingers caressing her in ways that sent chills down her spine.

It had been so long. It had been so long since they were alone like this.

Down and down they went in flames as each layer of clothing was shred. Hands and lips explored every inch of skin they could find. She moaned. How she missed him. How she missed _this._ Feeling his very essence all around her. His scent. His touch. His taste. And especially his voice, which made the wanting in her bubble over and nearly burst out like lava.

They would burn. All flames at their peak burned. She gazed into his hawk like eyes. Her chest rose and fell as he hovered over her. 

"Don't let me go," she whispered.

"I'll never let you go," he promised.

She gripped his shoulders and they crashed together.

And there they lay on the TARDIS floor, intertwined, two beings joined together as one.


End file.
